Indiana Jones and the Search for Atlantis
by The Dunadan
Summary: Indiana Jones sets out to fulfill a lifelong dream, finding the city of Atlantis. He teams up with an old friend, and eventually finds the love they once had to be true still. But someone else seeks Atlantis...
1. An Irresistible Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones or the research that has been done pertaining to Atlantis. That's what fanfics are, stories based on published works for fun, not harm. Get it? Of course you do. There! Now that that's out of the way, do read on.

Chapter 1 An Irresistible Opportunity

Dr. Jones glanced over the telegram once more carefully; it seemed vague, foreboding...and irresistible.

"To Dr. Indiana Jones

From Professor Marcus Brody

INDIANA I'VE FOUND IT STOP TOO GOOD TO PASS UP STOP YOU'RE LIFELONG SEARCH STOP MEET AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT AT SEVEN"

He tossed the telegram back onto his desk and shoved his hands into his pockets. He had looked for many things in his life, and Marcus was well aware of each one. But the earliest search, the one that had never succeeded and the one that he had never quiet given up on, was the search for Atlantis. It was a legend he had been interested in since boyhood. He had researched it with vigor then, and had continued to into his adult years. But though his interest had never grown cold, the trail had. He had gone to a site that he had thought was Atlantis, but much to his disappointment he had found nothing pertaining to the old legend. He had found some valuable artifacts for Marcus' museum, but not what he was looking for. He rubbed his chin and glanced at the clock on the wall of his office. _Six-thirty. _He grabbed his trademark hat and walked out of the door, hoping to catch a cab with a fast driver. He grinned to himself, Marcus was right: this was too good to pass up.

He arrived at Marcus' house exactly at seven. He quickly paid the cab driver, adding a tip for the speedy service, then jogged up the path to the door. Marcus answered the door a few moments later and smiled at his old friend.

"Good evening, Indy. Come in, come in quickly."

"Hello Marcus." Indiana walked into the house as Marcus closed and locked the door behind him.

He glanced around the old, tobacco-smelling house he knew so well. He knew every inch of that building like that back of his hand; the friendship between his father and Marcus had sometimes seemed as old as the artifacts that were placed in little nooks and crannies around his house. The faded pictures portrayed people and places of the past in foreign lands that Marcus had been to at one time or another. A few photographs were present, of family and close friends like him and his father. It was the home of a bachelor, to be sure, but no less homey to the Jones family.

"Well, Marcus?" He turned around. "What's this great find of yours?"

Marcus smiled. "It's quite a find Indy, quite a find. Brandy?" He poured himself a glass of the brown liquid.

"Sure."

Marcus poured another glass and handed it to his young friend.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the wingback chair behind Indiana. The old professor sat down and stared at Indy for a moment. "Indy," he said finally in excited tones, "I know where it is."

"Know where what is?" He was almost positive that he knew, but he needed to make sure that they were referring to the same thing.

"Oh, come now, lad, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Atlantis?"

Marcus nodded excitedly. "Atlantis!"

Indiana laughed and rubbed his chin, sitting back in his chair. "Marcus, what is it that you've found? I turned that site upside down and I researched everything I could find trying to find another one, but no locations turned up. How and where could you have possibly found something else?"

"One of our patrons donated this to the museum." Marcus gently lifted a silver urn that sat on the table between them. "Look at it." His fingers traced it's age-roughened edges and engravings with care. "I found that it's from around 8600 or 8500 BC."

"The same time Atlantis was said to have been destroyed." Indiana leaned forward and fingered the markings on the urn, peering through his glasses he had put on when the urn had first been mentioned.

Marcus nodded. "That's right. And look at the markings."

"It's Greek."

"Yes."

"A very early form of Greek. It's...telling of the ruler, of the land." He looked harder and pointed, "Here, it's giving a description of the location, the landmarks and the geography around the civilization." He looked up at Marcus. "This could lead us to the true location of Atlantis."

Marcus nodded excitedly and laughed. "That's right!"

"Marcus where did you find this?"

"I told you, a very wealthy patron of ours donated it to the museum of antiquities."

"_Who?_"

"Ah, a woman...young...pretty, very pretty. She had auburn hair, fair skin, hazel eyes...her name, what was it now?" The forgetful professor tried to remember any detail.

Indiana laughed again and sat back. "Anya! Anya O' Brian. She's an archaeologist as well, not terribly wealthy herself though. Her father is, he must have been the patron, though I'm sure she often visits your museum." He stood up and began to pace. "She gave this to you?"

"Yes. She did mention that it came with her father's support as well as hers. Perhaps they didn't know it's worth."

"They knew it alright. Anya never misses a thing. She's a brilliant archaeologist and she's an expert on ancient history. Her father isn't an archaeologist, but he supports her financially. She's been very successful, and she's as interested in Atlantis as I am."

"A friend of yours?" A smile played around the old professor's mouth.

"It was a long time ago." Indiana stared ahead at the wall in front of him. "I haven't heard anything about her in years..."

"Well, perhaps now is the time."

"Do you know her address?"

"Yes, we keep a record of it at the museum, in case we need to contact her about an artifact she cares to bring in."

"Great. Get it, and I'll visit her in the morning."

"But why would she give it to the museum if she knows it's true value?"

"Who knows? Hey, wait a minute!" Indiana stopped in his tracks and faced him. "It's bait."

"It's what?"

"Bait!" he turned to Marcus. "Don't you get it? She needs my help. She knows I would see this and jump at a chance like this."

"Well, aren't you?"

"Yes." he nodded and looked up at him. "Yes I am."


	2. Anya

Disclaimer: I don't own Indiana Jones or the research pertaining to Atlantis. I know I already mentioned that, but I'm afraid I must be horribly redundant to comply with the rules. Also, this is _not_ a Mary-Sue. I know there is a woman added to this story, but hey, it's Indiana Jones, he's got a new girl every story. Like James Bond. Get it? Good, now, proceed.

Chapter 2 Anya

Indiana stopped by Anya's house as soon as he received her address in the morning. She opened the door and grinned.

"Indiana Jones."

"Anya."

"It's been a long time."

Indiana nodded.

"And here you are, at last."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She laughed and opened the door wider, gracefully sweeping her arm at the inside of the well-kept house to invite him in.

He smiled and stepped inside. Her house reminded him of Marcus Brody's, only better kept and more tastefully decorated. Artifacts were well placed all around the rooms, as well as vases full of roses, which filled the entire home with their perfume. Pictures of foreign places and peoples decorated her walls and tables as well, all of these a reflection of her passions.

"You look as beautiful as ever." He admitted to her.

She smiled, a dazzling smile that he remembered all too well, she used it so often. "Thank you, so do you." She led him into the library. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks."

She gestured to the chairs and sat down in one opposite Indiana.

"Alright." he leaned forward. "I know what you're up to."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You donated that piece to the museum knowing full well that I'd see it. When I found out it was from you I knew you wanted my help, that the urn was bait."

She sighed. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with you, Jones. Yes, I do want your help. I figured that your expertise would be helpful in a dig like this."

"So you're going?"

"Of course."

"Funded by your father, I suppose."

"Why not? He chooses to spend his money supporting his only daughter's career, a profitable one, if I do say so myself." She smiled. "He wants to, you know."

"I know."

She cocked her head to one side. "Well the money needs to come from somewhere. If you're not interested in taking it from an old widower who enjoys donating it to my research and expeditions then you can come up with it yourself."

"Forget it. I could never afford to pay for this sort of thing. Now, why did you want me to help?"

"I know you already know the answer to that question, you just like to hear people compliment you."

"Well if I'm going to help you you had better learn to cooperate."

"Actually, _you_ had. I'll be leading this."

Indiana laughed and turned his ear towards her. "I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say that you would be leading the expedition. You'll have to forgive me, Anya, I guess my hearing is going."

"It's not going at all, it's as good as it ever was. I'm leading the search for Atlantis."

Indiana chuckled. "You? Oh no you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Indiana, I am leading this expedition with or without you."

"Anya–"

"I found the information, my father is funding it, I'm hiring the crew, I'm leading it."

"Look, I've been in this field for years, and...a woman leading the expedition?"

"Still the same old Indiana Jones." she shook her head. "You can't bear the fact that anyone else would lead a project except you!"

"Oh come on–"

"No! You come on! Do you want to know why I asked you to help me with this? Because we have a history together. Because you're the best archaeologist that I know, I admit that, perhaps even better than I am, but you also know as much about Atlantis as I do, and I'll need your expertise on this dig. Now you have a choice to make, Jones. You can accept the fact that I'm leading this and come fulfill a lifelong dream of both yours and mine, or you can hold on to your foolish pride and miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime. Take your pick."

"Gosh you're cute when you're angry."

"Jones..."

"Alright, fine. But I want an equal share in the profits. Fifty-fifty, got it? And another thing, I want you to at least listen to what I have to say on this; like you said, I have a lot of experience in the field and with the history of Atlantis. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good." Indiana said unhappily. "I'm sure you've had a ton of archaeologists knocking on your door, unable to resist your charms, wanting to go on this trip."

"Actually I have."

He looked at her. "And?"

"You're the only one really qualified, Indy. Besides, like I said," She glanced down at his ring finger, which still lay bare. "We have a history. We share the same passions."

"Archaeology's been our only passion for some time now."

"It has...it wasn't always that way."she added softly.

Indiana looked at her guiltily, "Look, Anya–"

"Let's take a look at the markings on the urn." She stood and turned to the bookcase behind her.

"I didn't bring it with me." Indiana said, pulling himself out of the past.

She laughed, with a hint of sorrow left over from their last topic of conversation. "What do you think I am? A fool? I took a rubbing." She turned back to him and laid the thin sheet of paper on the coffee table between them.

"The same old Anya," Indiana put his glasses on and leaned over the table, "always thinking ahead."

She smiled and leaned over the other side of the table. "Look, here's where the author describes it's location."

Indiana thought about the description for a moment. "Well according to the description the city of Atlantis would be located in–"

"Cuba."

He looked up at her.

Anya turned and took a globe off of the bookshelf, setting it between them. "Look." she pointed to Cuba. "The author describes a location that would be known as Cuba today to be the largest city in the Atlantean empire. Most of it was flooded around 8600-8500 BC as a result of a giant comet crashing into the Atlantic ocean, causing tremendous tsunami waves, drowning the Bahamas and the Caribbean. There are evidences of land and civilization below the surface that could very well be other areas of the empire."

"The legend goes that the gods grew angry with the Atlanteans and caused the city to sink. No one's ever found it. No one's ever known where it is. It's mentioned in the Egyptian Book of the Dead and Plato wrote about it later, but nothing conclusive."

"Until now."

Indiana nodded and laughed. "Until now."


	3. An Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I still don't own Indiana Jones or any of the research pertaining to Atlantis. There! Now that I've reminded you of that, do read on.

Chapter 3 An Unexpected Reunion

Indiana had left Anya's house on good terms, planning on returning the next day for a meeting they had set up. Many arrangements needed to be made before they could go to the site. He taught his classes that day as he usually did, if a little more absentmindedly; a few students even noticed him grinning oddly to himself when they looked up from their papers. No one dared to question Dr. Jones, however, so their teacher's strange actions became the popular topic under speculation in the rest of his students' discussions that day. Not that any guessed the whole truth.

Indiana arrived at Anya's house promptly at nine the next morning, as agreed.

Anya opened the door and smiled, "Good morning, Indy."

"Anya." He responded as he hung his hat on the rack.

She led him into the library. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please--_dad_!" he stopped in his tracks and stared at the elderly gentlemen who had stood when they entered.

"Junior!" The old man smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Indiana asked, too shocked by this unexpected, and rather unwelcome, surprise to remind his father of his dislike for that name.

"Anya invited me." Henry Jones gave his son a hearty hug, not seeming to notice his son's discomfort.

"Anya?" He turned to his hostess, who was calmly pouring the coffee, then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as he turned towards her. "I should have known. What is _he_ doing here?"

"I asked him to help. Sugar?"

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Anya, answer my question."

She sighed. "One lump or two?"

"Listen, sister, don't get violent with me–"Indiana was obviously on a one track mind.

"Don't tempt me." She spat out at him and added two lumps to his coffee. "I'd love to cream you too, but I'll settle for putting it in your coffee if you want it."

He looked at the coffee cup, realized what she was talking about, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I was...distracted."

"Yes, that's obvious."

He glared at her. "Yes, cream, and can you _please_ tell me what's going on? I thought you hired _me_."

Anya handed him his coffee and sat down. "So I did, your father will be helping us."

"Dad's specialty is the grail."

"But he is also well learned in the history of Atlantis and ancient artifacts."

"And I'm not?"

"Listen, I thought your father's input would be useful. Besides, it's really not your choice, is it, Indy? I've hired him."

"You've gotten far too power hungry–"

"I most certainly haven't, Indiana Jones, it's you who's gotten too used to getting your own way, leading everything and having the final say. Well not this time! I know more than you think I do about this and you'll just have to trust me."

"Listen–"

"Why is it that you two fight all the time?" Henry asked from his seat between them. "Nothing's changed, has it?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jones," Anya sighed helplessly, "It's just that...your son...he can be very difficult sometimes–"

"Oh, _I'm_ difficult?"

"Yes, you are!"

"Well, you should know, since you're the queen of difficulty; I've never met anyone so hard to work with!"

"Can we please–"Henry burst out, "settle all of this rationally, maturely, and professionally for once?!"

"I've already told you why I've hired your father, you'll just have to live with it." Anya's suppressed anger could be heard in her tone.

"If I'm going to be a source of dissension between the two of you then perhaps it's best if I didn't come along." Henry looked at the two of them.

Anya shook her head. "No, Dr. Jones, I want you to come. Indy's just going to have to live with that."

"No I don't. I can quit anytime I want."

"Go ahead." Anya called his bluff.

Indiana looked at her in surprise, then gave in. "Alright, Anya." He wasn't about to give up this opportunity, no matter what.

Anya sighed, "Good."


	4. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: To comply with the rules of this fine site, I must _again_ reiterate the fact that I don't own Indiana Jones or any of the research that has been done concerning Atlantis.

Chapter 4 The Journey Begins

Indiana Jones had packed everything he thought he could possibly need: clothes, his tools, his knife, gun, and whip, along with a few other miscellaneous items. He was prepared. Now he made his way through the airport, looking for his small group of companions.

"Hello Indy!" Anya greeted him with a smile, as usual.

"Junior!" His father walked towards him with a smile and a hug, like the day before.

"Indy!" Marcus smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello Anya, Dad, Marcus what are you doing here?"

"Anya hired me."

"You and everyone else."

Marcus laughed. "Well, who am I to turn down an offer like this one?"

"Yeah, well. Anya, may I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"Of course." She casually followed him to a corner. "What is it?"

"Look, Anya, how many more people are you planning on adding to this little expedition? This is supposed to be secretive. This isn't some little picnic, some jaunt out into–"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I don't know what you know anymore, Anya! You add a new member to this expedition every day! You don't seem to take this seriously!"

"I hired Marcus because he adds credibility and respectability to this dig! His presence will ensure that we are taken seriously and working for a known name and museum, not just a bunch of grave-robbers, fortune-hunters and treasure-seekers!"

"Is that what you think I am?"

"Of course not! But others do, at times." She sighed. "Look, I know that I've been doing things a little differently–"

"Oh, a little? Do you really think so?" Indiana spat out sarcastically.

"Will you let me finish?"

Indiana folded his arms.

"Every decision that I've made has been carefully thought through. Notice how I've not picked anyone I didn't trust? You and your father are very close to me. And I know that Marcus is close to the two of you. I'm sorry that you've been upset about all of this, but just trust me on this, okay?"

Indiana nodded slowly. "Fine. But look," he pointed his finger at her, "From now on I want more of a say in things, got it? No more of these surprise companions and plans."

"Alright."

Anya smiled and walked towards Henry and Marcus, who were recalling their old school days with rather loud enthusiasm.

"Ready to board gentlemen?"

"After you, madam." Marcus gestured towards the plane.

"Hey, look, Dad," Indiana caught his father by the arm before they boarded. "I'm sorry. I know you would be helpful on this trip, I just got upset. I wasn't expecting you to come along and, well, it was a lot of things, but I'm sorry."

Henry smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. "That's alright, Junior. I know seeing me was a bit of a shock. And let's face it," he chuckled and jabbed him in the ribs, "women _can_ be a bit of a handful, especially Anya."

"Yeah, well." Indiana rubbed his side, "she hasn't changed, that's for sure. And Dad, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stop calling me 'Junior'."

Henry chuckled and walked into the plane. "First class." he looked around him, impressed. "Well, this is a new experience."

Anya smiled as he took his seat across from Marcus, who sat next to her. "Yes, it is nicer, I must say."

"As if you've ever had to ride in any other class." Indy muttered.

"Actually I have." Anya informed him matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's great." Indy responded, not having anticipated a response.

"I say," Marcus cut in, "How long is this flight approximately, Anya.?"

"Around twelve hours, I believe."

"Twelve hours on a plane with you, this should be fun." Indiana muttered again.

"Not as much fun as it will be for me." Anya glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Indiana Jones. I'm sure all you fine readers realized that by now, I just thought I'd help clarify it. And I do apologize for it taking so long. I've been working on it for some time now, then I hit a block, then I wasn't happy with it, then I fixed it. So here it is.

Chapter 5 Cuba

Indy followed the other three members of the expedition off of the plane and into the hot Cuban sun. He shielded his eyes and walked into the airport, met in the lobby by Sallah and a well dressed, middle-aged Cuban man.

"Indy! Hello my friends!" Sallah's accented greeting reverberated throughout the room as he crossed it and engulfed each of them in turn in a massive, bear-like embrace accompanied by a hearty kiss on each cheek. The poor, dear man was not aware that he crushed the breath out of his friends, paying no attention to the "huff!"-ing, muffled sound each of them made as they were squeezed tightly, then shaken and patted. He received each of their greetings with pleasure, then gestured towards the man at the desk, who stepped forward when introduced and shook hands with the newcomers with a slight bow.

"My friends, allow me to introduce Pedro Sanchez, the most learned archeology scholar and historian that I know of on this island. I think you'll find him to be most helpful on your venture."

"Hola, Senor, mucho gusto conocerte." Indy took off his hat respectfully. "Soy Indiana Jones, esta es mi amigo Marcus Brody; mi padre Henry Jones, y mi amiga Anya O'Brian." He stepped closer and lowered his voice, "tenga cuidado de la mujer, ella es dificil."

Anya stepped forward and pinched his arm hard, smiling at Pedro as if nothing was wrong, "perdon mi amigo, Senor Sanchez,_ el_ es dificil, no yo."

Indy grabbed her elbow and began to pull her back when Pedro laughed, "From what I can see the two of you are_ both_ tricky and must be watched very carefully. It's a pleasure to meet with you; I've heard so much about you all."

"Oh so you _can_ speak English! Thank heaven!" Marcus exclaimed, "I was so worried that I would have to misunderstand everything again and have to go through the trouble of a translator."

"Well if my son and Anya would have allowed Senor Sanchez to speak sooner we would have found that out, now wouldn't we?" Henry chuckled. "Now just where are we staying?"

"In a hotel, around five miles from here." Pedro answered, "I have taken the liberty of reserving five suites for all of you, courtesy of the bureau, of course."

"Thank you very much." Indy smiled and fingered his hat, slightly embarrassed at having underestimated their new comrade.

"Not at all." Pedro spoke with an accent, but his English was impeccable. "If you will follow me there is a car waiting outside for all of us."

Their hotel suites were rather impressive, nicer than they'd expected. Brightly colored carpets and golden lamps adorned the rooms, soft, white towels were placed next to their ivory bathtubs, and records were already playing as they entered.

"Not bad." Indy looked around the room. He turned to their host, tipping his hat, "Muchas gracias, senor."

"De nada."

"Well, your highness?" Indy turned to look at Anya in the adjoining room, "Are your chambers satisfactory?"

"Quite." She smiled, overlooking his sarcasm.

"If there is anything else you need, please notify the front desk. I will meet you all at supper downstairs at six o'clock." Senor Sanchez bowed and exited the room.

At five minutes to six, Indy was straightening his tie and adjusting his glasses. After applying a comb to his hair, he was ready. He walked out of his room, being careful to lock the door behind him, straightened his coat and knocked on Anya's front door.

"Just a minute." came her muffled reply.

_Typical._ "Hurry up." his sing song voice only thinly masked his impatience.

"I'm coming." came her matching tone.

A moment later the door swung open. Her auburn hair was swept up into a loose bun, with a red rose in it from her vase. Her makeup was well done, and her cream colored dress accentuated her fine figure and her fair skin. When Indy caught his breath, he smelled her peppermint perfume.

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You look beautiful." he grinned.

"Well thank you. You look nice too; the glasses are an interesting touch."

"I wear them from time to time." He offered her his arm, "shall we?"

She smiled and took his arm, "Indiana...I think we've both been rather impatient with one another and I just wanted to–"

"Forget it."

"No, I don't want to forget it, I want to address it. If we're going to be working together on this, we can't be quarreling all the time."

"You're right."

"Oh, 'I'm right'. That's progress."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Can't we even walk to dinner without arguing over _something_?"

She smiled, glancing down at the carpet, "Alright then. What would you rather talk about?"

"How about that dress? It sure looks good on you." He glanced at her hair, "The flower was a nice touch."

She laughed, "Still the charmer I see."

"I was trying to pay you a compliment."

"And you did, thank you. I was only mentioning how complimenting women always seemed to come as naturally to you as archeology does."

"Well, you make it easy."

She laughed and shook her head.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't that's all."

"Believe it." He said earnestly.

She looked at him for a moment, then looked away. "Come on, we're late."


End file.
